Computing devices have become the preferred mode for people to create and consume content. Millions of documents such as presentations, spreadsheets, web pages etc. are created each day in electronic form. Some of the reasons behind the popularity of digital content over physical content are the ease of creation, modification, storage and retrieval offered by the electronic format. Development of a Graphical User Interface (GUI) has helped the digital document experience even further. A GUI typically offers a number of user interface elements that makes it easier even for a non-skilled user to interact with a computing device. Some commonly used GUI elements include windows, icons, menus, cursors, controls, icons, tabs, etc.